Dangereuses liaisons
by Barbie56
Summary: AU - Killian Jones, shérif de Storybrooke, volage et prêt à tout pour venger l'honneur son amie Regina. Jusqu'au jour où son chemin croise celui d'une femme qui va le changer à tout jamais...
1. Avant-propos

Petite note avant d'entamer la lecture :

L'histoire qui va suivre est ma première tentative d'univers alternatif. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé lire ce genre de fics, c'est vrai, quel intérêt à utiliser des personnages si on effaçait tout ce qui faisait qu'on avait appris à les aimer ? Juste pour ne pas avoir à créer sa propre mythologie ? Ça me paraissait insuffisant.

Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Et j'avoue, Eleaa, tes fics ont également beaucoup joué dans la balance !

Bref, j'y ai réfléchi pendant un moment, et puis je me suis dit, « allez, lance-toi ! ». Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'avais besoin de repères, autre que ceux donner dans la série. J'ai choisi les Liaisons Dangereuses de Laclos. Cet ouvrage m'a servi de base pour le schéma narratif de cette fic. Je vous laisserai deviner qui endosse les rôles de Merteuil, Valmont, Cécile, Mme de Tourvel et les autres…

Par avance, je tiens à m'excuser. Enfin, je vous demande pardon. Parce que malgré mon besoin viscéral de respecter au mieux les personnages, malgré l'épreuve du AU, j'ai dû créer de nouvelles connexions entre certains personnages pour respecter l'intrigue initiale de Laclos (surtout autour de Regina et de Hook).

J'espère que vous saurez passer outre ces changements et que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.


	2. JOUR 1

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer…_

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les mots. _

_Mais pour toi, je suis prêt à prendre le temps. A me poser. A tout te dire. Tout te dévoiler._

_Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois connaître. J'ai fais des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreurs. J'ai trahi, manipulé, leurré, utilisé et remercié sans explications un grand nombre de femmes avant toi._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'être honnête. _

_Je vais tout te raconter. N'omettre aucun détail. Ce sera peut-être difficile pour toi…_

_Pardonne-moi d'avance. _

* * *

{JOUR 1}

Regina Mills était une femme de pouvoir. Une femme d'ambition. Charismatique. Déterminée. Chaque aspect de sa vie était méticuleusement millimétré. Rien n'échappait à son contrôle.

Pourtant, ce matin, elle était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur.

Elle débarqua dans son bureau telle une furie. Les dossiers s'entassaient de toute part. Son poste de Maire de Storybrooke lui prenait beaucoup de temps. C'était devenu son sacerdoce depuis que son rêve new-yorkais s'était envolé.

Deux ans auparavant, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un grand chef d'entreprise, brillant et admirable. Elle était tombée sous le charme sans s'en rendre compte. L'homme n'avait cessé de vanter ses qualités de politicienne, flirtant outrageusement avec elle. Allant jusqu'à financer sa campagne pour la mairie de la Grosse Pomme. Ce que Regina ignorait à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il se jouait d'elle. Il la manipulait pour mieux la faire poignarder. L'homme briguait le même poste, et lorsqu'elle comprit la machination qui se montait contre elle, Regina avait fui. Honteuse d'avoir cru en eux. Humiliée comme une femme trompée.

Elle était revenue dans la ville de son enfance. Un retour aux sources salvateur, qui lui avait permis de prendre du recul. Storybrooke l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Cette petite bourgade ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la ville lumière, mais ici, Regina avait enfin retrouvé un équilibre.

Et voilà que huit mois après leur séparation, il lui donnait des nouvelles. Indirectement, mais des nouvelles quand même. Elle tenait toujours le courrier dans ses mains, sans savoir si elle devait le déchirer, le brûler, ou le regarder, le relire… Encore et encore.

_Mr. Gold, maire de New York, et Miss French ont la joie de vous annoncer leur mariage_

_Qui sera célébré le 21 juin prochain, en l'église Saint Vincent de Paul_

_A New York_

Regina ruminait. Comment osait-il venir la narguer jusqu'ici ? Quel odieux personnage ! Dire qu'elle avait hésité à lui pardonner. Quelques secondes seulement. Mais quelques secondes de trop. Elle le maudissait. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir lui arracher le cœur.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et jeta le carton d'invitation le plus loin possible. Celui-ci atterrit non loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Un souci, _darling_ ? »

Ces mots la ramenèrent aussitôt sur terre. Killian Jones venait de faire son apparition. Vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds, madame le Maire était bien obligée de reconnaitre qu'il était très joli garçon. Sexy même. Ils s'étaient fréquentés lors de son arrivée à Storybrooke. Une aventure d'une nuit. Avant d'entamer une toute nouvelle relation. Plus _amicale_.

Regina n'avait jamais eu de confidents. Et surtout pas d'homme. Mais Killian était comme elle. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il avait bien tenté d'autres approches mais elle l'avait repoussé. Hors de question de perdre la confiance du seul homme auquel elle accordait un peu d'importance. Elle avait perdu le contrôle une fois, elle tenait à tout maîtriser dans leur relation. Elle avait fini même par le nommer Shérif de la ville. Le parfait bras droit pour diriger Storybrooke sereinement.

Killian se pencha et ramassa le carton. Il le lut rapidement et se mit à rire :

« Et bien ! Il ne perd pas de temps !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes petits commentaires, Jones.

\- Au temps pour moi. Tu le prends comment ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Mal. Très mal. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Gold. Elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais été. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait trahie. Il était passé à autre chose en un claquement de doigt. Il l'avait effacé de sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Killian examina l'ensemble de l'invitation et tomba sur une image du couple. Il reconnut immédiatement l'ex-amant de Regina. Ce maudit « crocodile » comme il aimait le surnommer. Quant à la future mariée… il dut admettre qu'elle était plutôt bien faite de sa personne.

« Il pourrait être son père ! grommela-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très regardante, niveau âge… »

Regina ne répondit pas, mais elle savait très bien à quoi le shérif faisait allusion. Ou plutôt, à qui. Après avoir repoussé ses avances, elle s'était consolée dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Un tout jeune policier, fraîchement promu. Graham Humbert. De treize ans son cadet. Une passade avec un sex toy humain, comme aimait le lui rappeler Killian.

« Tu lui en veux ? lui demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Bien sûr. Il se moque ouvertement de moi. Tu penses que je devrais accepter ça sans broncher ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ruiner son mariage ? »

Sa question resta en suspens. Ruiner son mariage ? L'idée plut immédiatement à Regina. Mais comment ? Elle congédia rapidement le shérif, lui précisant qu'elle le recontacterait rapidement.

Une fois seule, son esprit se mit en marche et des milliers d'idées s'y bousculèrent.

Oui, elle allait ruiner le mariage de Gold. Mais plus que ça. Elle allait le faire payer.

On ne trahit pas Regina Mills impunément…

* * *

Killian passa une grande partie de la journée dans sa voiture de fonction. Il n'avait jamais aspiré à une carrière de justicier mais il devait admettre qu'il s'y était fait avec une grande facilité. Il aimait être celui qu'on contacte en cas de souci. Ça lui donnait également le droit de porter en permanence des menottes. Pour arrêter des criminels. Ou attacher une belle jeune femme aux barreaux d'un lit.

Il se remémora la nuit dernière, qu'il avait passé avec la superbe serveuse du Granny's. Elle l'aguichait depuis un sacré bout de temps et devant le manque de viande fraiche qu'offrait la ville, il avait fini par craquer. Elle s'était montrée très entreprenante et il avait apprécié cette petite partie de jambes en l'air improvisée.

Mais hors de question de remettre le couvert. Il s'y refusait. Il avait des principes. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à la reluquer, derrière son comptoir. Il faut dire que Ruby ne lésinait pas sur la marchandise. Elle était sacrément roulée. Toujours coincée dans ses mini-jupes rouges étriquées.

Il restait un homme après tout.

Pourtant, Killian se refusait à tout attachement. Il l'avait fait, une fois. Et depuis, il s'en mordait les doigts. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Regina faisait désormais partie de sa vie. Platoniquement, à son grand regret.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Killian ne remarqua pas les deux femmes qui traversaient la route. Il pila juste à temps, évitant de les écraser.

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Furieux, il sortit de l'habitacle en quelques secondes. Il identifia aussitôt la jeune femme brune qui lui faisait face. Mary-Margaret Charming. La directrice de l'école primaire. Killian ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, et ce sentiment était partagé. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il quitte son poste, au début de son mandat, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre que de confier la sécurité de la ville à un Don Juan – goujat, Casanova, hommes à femmes, sans oublier tous les autres noms d'oiseaux qu'elle lui donnait – n'arrangerait rien.

Finalement, son attrait pour la gente féminine n'avait jamais affecté son travail, mais les commentaires de l'institutrice lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Il avait bien songé à se venger d'elle, en la prenant à son propre piège. Mais coucher avec elle relèverait du miracle. Elle et son David de mari étaient plus fusionnels que des enfants siamois.

« Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi Jones, je vous conseille d'éviter de le faire de plein jour, devant témoin.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas encore un crime que je sache !

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vous le shérif après tout non ?

\- Mary-Margaret, inutile de se mettre dans un état pareil, je suis sûre que monsieur n'a pas fait exprès… »

Killian remarqua alors la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Grande, de beaux yeux verts et une cascade de boucles blondes. Tout l'inverse de l'institutrice.

« Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, Emma. Il n'a aucun savoir vivre.

\- Madame Charming, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? M'arrêter pour outrage à agent ?

\- Allez-y ! Je vous en prie ! »

La situation s'envenimait. La dénommée Emma s'interposa entre eux, tentant de calmer le jeu :

« Monsieur Jones… Jones c'est bien ça ?

\- Shérif Jones, rectifia-t-il.

\- Shérif Jones, nous devrions en restez là, vous ne croyez pas ? Mon amie s'enflamme souvent pour un rien et…

\- Pour un rien ? répliqua Mary-Margaret. Tu plaisantes ! Il a failli nous tuer !

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Pas vrai ? »

Killian acquiesça.

« Nous allons reprendre notre chemin, et vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos activités, comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde est d'accord ? Mary ?

\- Oui. Oui, on fait comme ça.

\- Shérif ?

\- Comme vous le voulez, _milady_.

\- Bien. Bonne journée dans ce cas… »

Emma prit son amie par le bras et elles reprirent leur chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Le shérif resta quelques instants, immobile au milieu du carrefour. Interdit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de klaxonne le réveil de sa torpeur. A nouveau au volant de son véhicule, il reprit la route, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était sous le charme de l'inconnue. Il se jura que cette rencontre n'était que la première. Car très bientôt, elle serait à lui. Il en était persuadé.

* * *

Le soir même, Regina convia Killian pour dîner. Celui-ci arriva avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui eut le don d'agacer madame le Maire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

\- Sale journée. J'ai dû faire réviser la voiture de patrouille en urgence. Problème de freins »

En réalité, le garagiste n'avait rien trouvé. Mais Killian était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette Emma. Impossible de retourner travailler. Il devait calmer son esprit avant. Regina l'invita à s'assoir et lui servit un verre de vin :

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit ce matin.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Gold mérite d'être remis à sa place. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi, Killian.

\- De moi ? Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? La police risque de me tomber dessus mais je suis presque sûr de gagner face à ton vieux crouton.

\- Non. Je pensais à quelque chose… de plus subtil. Que tu puisses exploiter tout ton talent »

Killian but son verre, intrigué par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« J'aimerai que tu séduises sa petite fiancée, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle se laissera faire ? Ils vont se marier non ?

\- Qui pourrait te résister, Killian ?

\- Les femmes qui préfèrent la compagnie du crocodile à la mienne »

Regina grimaça, recevant cette remarque pour elle-même. Si Killian n'avait jamais plus fait allusion à leur aventure passée, elle savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment digéré d'avoir perdu face au financier. Elle lui resservit un peu de vin et se rapprocha davantage :

« Elle est jeune et jolie. J'ignore ce qui l'attire chez Gold mais je ne doute pas un instant que tu la fasses craquer. Et lorsque Gold le découvrira, il deviendra fou.

\- Oui ! Il me tuera !

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est toi. Et puis, tu es armé.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois refuser une telle offre. Le défi est-il trop difficile à relever ? Tu as peur d'échouer ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai juste d'autres plans en tête.

\- D'autres plans ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons que j'ai de nouveaux objectifs »

Le visage d'Emma lui apparut. Belle était peut-être jolie, mais l'inconnue était tout simplement sublime. Une telle beauté ne pouvait lui échapper.

« Je m'en fiche Killian. Tu baises qui tu veux. Mais je voudrais que tu t'occupes aussi de Belle.

\- Pour que tu puisses te venger ? C'est assez maigre pour moi.

\- La presse semble dire qu'elle est la pureté incarnée. Elle voulait entrer au couvent avant de le rencontrer. Ils les comparent à la belle et la bête, tu imagines ? Si tu étais le premier à la déflorer, Gold ne s'en remettrait jamais… Et je ne te parle même pas du scandale que ça ferait à New York.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, hein ? Si elle est aussi sainte que tu le prétends, je vais devoir redoubler d'énergie. Et je refuse de le faire juste pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Et pour une nuit avec moi ? »

Le shérif faillit s'étrangler. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

« Ne me fais pas marcher, Regina. Je déteste ça.

\- Je ne suis pas une motivation suffisante pour toi ? »

Regina ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à tous les détails. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à abattre sa dernière carte, mais Killian ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il serait incapable de résister à une telle tentation.

« Mets-la dans ton lit et je serai toute à toi. Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux. C'est ma dernière offre »

La bouche du shérif s'asséchait. Il s'empara de la bouteille avant de remarquer qu'elle était déjà vide. Il prit la liberté de terminer le verre du Maire, d'une traite. Puis il le reposa sur la table basse et demeura silencieux. Des secondes qui parurent interminables.

« Marché conclu, finit-il par articuler. Paie-moi l'aller-retour pour New York et j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Inutile. Elle préside une association pour la réinsertion des jeunes en difficulté. Je l'ai invitée à venir rencontrer les jeunes de notre foyer. Elle a accepté sans aucune hésitation.

\- Tu es un génie, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Tu as quinze jours pour la faire céder »

Killian se rapprocha encore un peu plus, effleurant ses lèvres. Elle sentait si bon. Des images de son corps lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle le rendait dingue. Et l'idée de la posséder à nouveau lui donna des ailes. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, la prenant par surprise. Puis il se leva et prit congé d'elle. Il n'avait plus d'appétit après tant d'émotions. Elle le salua poliment et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain. Belle devait arriver en ville dans la matinée. Regina voulait absolument que le shérif soit là pour l'accueillir. Il accepta la proposition et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant d'ajouter.

« Pense à renouveler ta lingerie dès demain, _darling_. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'autant de temps pour la faire craquer »

* * *

A suivre... si le cœur vous en dit...


	3. JOUR 2

**Merci pour les reviews et les suivis, c'est fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

{JOUR 2}

Le soleil venait de se lever et les rayons envahissaient la chambre d'ami. Emma ouvrit les yeux et s'étira tel un chat. Elle avait quitté Boston trois jours plutôt, laissant derrière elle un fils et un ex-mari, qui ne le serait bientôt plus. Après dix années à jouer au chat et à la souris, après quelques mois de cavale et de prison, après un mariage, un enfant et un divorce, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une seconde chance.

Parce qu'Henry méritait d'avoir une vraie famille.  
Et parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer.

Mary-Margaret et Emma s'étaient rencontrées au lycée. Elles avaient immédiatement sympathisé, se jurant fidélité et amitié éternelle. Seulement, la vie sentimentale d'Emma avait fini par prendre le dessus et elle avait quitté l'école du jour au lendemain, sans explications. Neuf ans s'écoulèrent avant qu'elles ne se croisent à nouveau, au détour d'un voyage. Mary-Margaret avait sauté sur l'occasion pour renouer contact et depuis, elles s'appelaient régulièrement.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma mettait les pieds à Storybrooke. La première fois qu'elle faisait la connaissance de David, le mari de Mary-Margaret, dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle devait bien admettre que son amie avait trouvé la perle rare. Attentionné à souhait.

Après une rapide douche, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Mary-Margaret s'affairait déjà, coupant de grosses tranches de brioches :

« Emma ! J'espère que tu as faim ma belle !

\- Oh que oui ! ça sent si bon ! »

Son amie lui avait préparé son chocolat chaud, saupoudré de cannelle. Touchée par le geste, elle s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras :

« Et bien ! Si j'avais su qu'il suffirait d'un chocolat pour te faire tomber dans mes bras… plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Chut… ne dévoile pas mes petites failles.

\- Quelles failles ? »

La voix masculine qui les interrompit fut bientôt suivit par l'apparition de David Charming. Il travaillait dans le refuge animalier de la ville et était sur le départ. Il salua Emma et embrassa tendrement sa femme, avant de quitter l'appartement.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, dit Emma.

\- Je sais, David est merveilleux. Et ton fiancé, comment est-il ?

\- Différent.

\- Mais vous vous aimez. C'est ça qui fait toute la différence… »

Emma acquiesça, tout en se demandant si son couple était semblable à celui de son amie. Elle aimait Neal, mais elle doutait encore de son choix. Leur conversation téléphonique de la veille avait tournée en dispute. Une fois de plus. Et Emma détestait ça.

Dans la rue, une sirène retentit. Mary-Margaret leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

« Il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer celui-là…

\- Tu parles du shérif ? Je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique.

\- Sympathique ? Oh non Emma, il est tout sauf ça.

\- Pourquoi tu es si remontée contre lui ?

\- Cet homme n'a aucune limite. Il abuse des gens comme si c'était normal. Et je ne te parle même pas des femmes.

\- Quoi ? Il est volage ? C'est plutôt courant à Boston, tu sais…

\- Il est pire que ça. Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, sans se préoccuper des dommages qu'il va créer.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait qu'il t'a brisé le cœur.

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle, offusquée. Je ne suis pas vraiment son genre et Dieu merci. Mais il a fait souffrir plusieurs de mes amies. Et je le déteste pour ça.

\- Désolée… »

Le petit déjeuner se termina tranquillement. Mary-Margaret était attendue à l'école. Elle s'éclipsa après avoir promis de la retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Killian attendait depuis un quart d'heure quand le train se décida à faire enfin son entrée dans la gare. Storybrooke n'était pas une escale ou un lieu de transit très réputé. Ceux qui posaient le pied sur le quai venaient ici volontairement. Et ils étaient peu nombreux. Aussi, quand Belle sortit du wagon, le shérif la reconnut immédiatement. Il se pressa de venir à sa rencontre :

« Miss French ?

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Shérif Jones. Pour vous servir »

Elle sourit, visiblement touchée par l'attention.

« Madame le Maire m'a contactée…

\- Et elle m'a demandé de vous servir de chauffeur.

\- Oh. Très délicat de sa part. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss »

Il s'inclina et lui baisa la main. Belle en fut toute retournée et dégagea précipitamment sa main. Killian leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, satisfait. Le rouge qui envahissait ses joues la trahissait. Sa mission serait peut-être plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Regina lui avait conseillé de jouer sur la corde sensible de la jeune femme. Il avait donc décidé de la conduire directement au foyer. Il allait endosser le costume du type absolument charmant.

Le gendre idéal. Altruiste comme personne.

* * *

Emma avait revêtu une petite robe, longtemps laissée au placard. Elle n'était pas à proprement parler féminine. Elle se maquillait de temps en temps, mais Neal lui répétait souvent qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être jolie. Il se montrait parfois méfiant lorsqu'elle osait s'apprêter un peu plus. Il plaisantait en disant qu'il refusait qu'un autre homme pose les yeux sur elle, mais elle savait au fond qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Elle ne cherchait pas à plaire à qui que ce soit. Son homme lui suffisait grandement. Mais personne ne la connaissait ici, et personne n'irait cafter.

Il faisait beau. La fin du printemps dans toute sa splendeur. L'air frais lui caressait la peau. Simplement délicieux.

En passant devant une petite échoppe, elle décida d'acheter des fleurs. Mary-Margaret méritait bien cette attention. Elle se mit à humer le parfum des roses. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle :

« A votre place, je ne choisirais pas les roses. Ce sont des fleurs trop intenses. Beaucoup trop personnelles. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva nez à nez avec le shérif de la ville. Celui-là même qui avait manqué de les renverser la veille :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous déconseille de choisir ces fleurs. Sauf si vous tenez à faire passer un message à l'élu de votre cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas que les hommes s'y connaissaient en matière de langage des fleurs… et pour tout vous dire, je cherche simplement à remercie Mary-Margaret de son hospitalité.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez raison, choisissez les roses. Elles seront parfaites pour lui signifier votre amitié ».

Elle le regarda, la mine interloquée. Peut-être que Mary-Margaret avait raison. Ce shérif se mêlait facilement de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Elle préféra donc ne plus tenir compte de lui et lui tourna le dos. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle se méfiait de lui. Il était hors de question d'abandonner pour autant :

« Vous devriez essayer quelque chose de nouveau, _darling._ Ça s'appelle la confiance.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ?

\- Je représente la loi ici. Ça devrait répondre à votre question… »

Emma observa avec attention l'étalage. Les couleurs et les odeurs l'enivraient. Son regard se posa sur un magnifique bouquet de rose rouges :

« Vous pensez que les rouges sont trop… intenses ?

\- Le rouge, c'est la ferveur, répondit-il. Le sentiment d'amour dévorant. La passion et l'ardeur.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sont les fleurs que vous offrez à chacune de vos conquêtes… »

Killian souffla, agacé. A tous les coups, l'institutrice l'avait mis en garde. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« J'offre rarement des fleurs, _love_.

\- Oui. C'est bien trop… personnel, c'est ça ? »

Ils restèrent à se regarder, immobiles. Puis Killian l'esquiva et entra dans la boutique. Emma se remit en quête du bouquet idéal. Par la vitrine, elle observa une scène surprenante. Le shérif passait en caisse, des roses rouges à la main. Elle gloussa malgré elle. Allait-il réellement faire ça ?

Il sortit de la boutique, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil avant de rejoindre à grandes foulées son véhicule. Emma aperçut une femme assise côté passager et se trouva bien ridicule. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'il allait se mettre à genoux pour les lui offrir ? Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser cette idée grotesque de son esprit.

Killian ouvrit le coffre, vérifiant bien que sa passagère ne l'observait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter ces fleurs, ni de les offrir à Belle, mais le petit numéro d'Emma l'y avait poussé malgré lui. Il venait de jouer sa première carte avec elle.

Il espérait plus que jamais qu'elle morde à l'hameçon.

* * *

L'après-midi fut un véritable rôle de composition pour Killian. Tous ces gamins, souriant devant la belle demoiselle venue de la Grosse Pomme. Killian détestait les enfants. Certains parvenaient à l'amuser. Parfois. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se retrouver en tête à tête cinq minutes avec l'un d'entre eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui présenta un tout jeune bébé – né d'une mère célibataire de seize ans – le visage du shérif s'attendrit. Belle prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, s'émerveillant de chacun de ses sourires. Elle tenta de passer la main à Killian mais il esquiva volontairement son geste. Il n'était pas là pour faire du babysitting. Il avait une mission à remplir.

« Vous avez un don, miss. Les enfants vous adorent.

\- Je les adore aussi.

\- J'imagine que vous en voulez beaucoup. Vous seriez une mère parfaite.

\- Parfaite, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est mon rêve le plus cher… »

Au son de sa voix, il comprit qu'il avait touché sa corde sensible. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Celles des confidences. De la confiance.

« _Mais_ ? Parce qu'il y a un _mais _je me trompe ?

\- Mon futur mari préfère que nous adoptions. Il est…

\- Trop vieux ?

\- Stérile, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- J'espère seulement que votre vie sexuelle n'est pas désastreuse !

\- Je vous trouve un peu trop familier, M. Jones. Et je trouve ça très déplacé en présence de ce petit être !

\- Pourtant, ça le concerne directement. Comment pensez-vous qu'il a été conçu ? »

Belle voulut se cacher sous terre. Cet homme était plutôt du genre direct. Il la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Durant le reste de la visite, elle garda ses distances, se focalisant sur les enfants. Quand il proposa de la raccompagner à l'hôtel, elle déclina l'offre dans un premier temps. Avant de réaliser qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle devait dormir.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle lui fit une demande surprenante. Elle tenait à rencontrer le Maire, qui l'avait si gentiment invitée. Killian s'exécuta et la mena au bureau de sa complice. Et avant de l'abandonner, il lui offrit le bouquet de roses, resté dans le coffre.

Regina fit son apparition au même moment :

« Et bien, Shérif Jones, votre galanterie finira par vous perdre !

\- On ne se refait pas, madame le Maire. Je suis un éternel romantique ! »

Killian les quitta, en rappelant à Belle qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter en cas de besoin. _De_ _n'importe quel besoin_, précisa-t-il.

« Madame, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Regina. Appelez-moi Regina. Si vous m'autorisez à vous appelez Belle, bien sûr »

Elle l'invita à boire un café. Il était temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette femme qui l'avait tant mise en rogne. Belle portait bien son nom. Elle était jolie, gracieuse et très élégante. Tout en elle respirait la pureté. L'espace d'un instant, elle douta que Killian puisse mener à bien sa vengeance.

Jusqu'à ce que Belle lui fasse des confidences :

« Rumple m'a déconseillé de venir. Il a dit que vous essayerez de me faire changer d'avis sur notre mariage.

\- Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Je ne veux que son bonheur. Et visiblement, c'est avec vous qu'il l'a trouvé.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit »

Regina se retint de rire. Décidément, cette jeune femme était plus que naïve. Une proie parfaite.

« Belle, je vous invite à dîner, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Elle accepta avec joie. La vengeance était en marche…

* * *

Emma rentra à l'appartement en fin de journée. Mary-Margaret et David rentreraient plus tard. Ils avaient prévu un dîner en amoureux, depuis plusieurs semaines, et Emma avait refusé qu'ils modifient leur plan à cause d'elle.

En arrivant sur le palier, elle trouva un immense bouquet, posé devant la porte. Des dizaines et des dizaines de roses blanches. Elle les examina avec précaution. Elles sentaient si bons !

Une fois entrée, elle les déposa sur la table. David avait vu les choses en grand. Son amie allait être comblée par cette délicate attention. Soudain, elle remarqua une petite carte, coincée entre les pétales. Du bout des doigts, elle l'extirpa et lut à haute voix :

_Je vous connais si peu qu'il m'est encore impossible de vous déclarer ma passion. __Mais j'espère pouvoir le faire un jour… aussi, je m'en tiendrai aux roses blanches. _

_Le symbole du raffinement et de l'élégance. _

_La pureté de la beauté et de la perfection._

_Des fleurs qui vous siéent à merveille._

_Killian Jones._

Ce shérif était un drôle de personnage. Surprenant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre, touchée par le geste. Elle devrait avoir une conversation avec lui. Rapidement. Inutile de le faire espérer une histoire entre eux. Elle avait Neal et il devait le savoir.

Pourtant, en attendant le retour de ses colocataires, elle fixa plusieurs fois les fleurs, se disant que personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi romantique pour elle avant ça.

* * *

Regina n'était pas une femme d'intérieur. Elle vivait dans une grande maison qui ne manquait ni de charme, ni de pièces. Elle aimait particulièrement sa cuisine, tout en détestant passer du temps derrière les fourneaux. Elle avait un cuisinier attitré, auquel elle faisait systématiquement appel.

Ce soir, elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour Belle avec ce repas de chef. Elle lui avait également réservé une chambre à l'Auberge de Mère-Grand. Elle devait gagner sa confiance et sa sympathie si elle voulait mener à bien son entreprise. La jeune femme mangeait à grandes bouchées. Elles discutaient naturellement, apprenant petit à petit à se connaître. Regina ne répondit pas avec honnêteté à toutes ses questions, mais qu'importe la véracité des faits tant que Belle se confiait à elle.

Arrivée au dessert, le sujet tant attendu vint sur la table. Gold. La curiosité de Regina l'emporta. Elle apprit ainsi que son ex et la belle s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un gala de charité. Belle œuvrait pour une association pour les enfants orphelins. Rumple était devenu un de leur plus gros donateur. A ce moment-là de sa vie, la jeune femme hésitait encore à entrer dans les ordres. Aider son prochain, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle. Pourtant, quand elle avait croisé l'entrepreneur, tous ces idéaux avaient volés en éclats. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse aux premiers regards. Il avait dû la courtiser pendant de longues semaines avant d'obtenir son premier tête-à-tête avec elle.

Belle rougit lorsque Regina lui fit remarquer que Gold avait toujours eu un penchant pour les belles jeunes femmes et qu'il avait trouvé sa perle rare.

« J'essaierai de me montrer à la hauteur.

\- Je ne doute pas un instant de vous, Belle. Vous semblez très attentive aux besoins des autres. Rumple n'est pas trop pressant avec vous j'espère ?

\- Pressant ?

\- Sexuellement parlant.

\- Non. C'est un parfait gentleman. Il sait que… je préfère attendre.

\- Attendre ?

\- Le mariage.

\- Cela signifie que vous n'avez jamais...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais. »

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Regina s'en doutait. Mais l'entendre directement de la bouche de Belle la ravit. Elle avait plus que jamais hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Et ça vous effraie ?

\- Un peu. Je me pose tant de questions.

\- C'est parce que vous manquez d'expériences, Belle. »

Elle rougit à nouveau. Une vraie gamine. C'était le moment ou jamais de poser la première pierre à l'édifice de sa vengeance. La Maire s'essuya la bouche élégamment et se pencha vers son hôte :

« Je pourrai vous aider. Si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Le shérif vous plait, non ?

\- Le shérif ? demanda Belle, étonnée.

\- Oui. Monsieur Jones. Il est plutôt beau garçon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Si. Mais… Je…

\- Allons Belle, ne rougissez pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Je suis exactement comme vous. Ce garçon a le don de faire fondre n'importe quelle femme. Mais il s'avère que c'est aussi un très gentil garçon. Normal me direz-vous, il ne serait pas shérif sans ça…

\- Regina, je ne comprends pas…

\- Je pourrai lui parler de vous. Je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de vous donner quelques conseils.

\- Je ne veux pas tromper mon mari ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Qui vous parle de tromperie ? Vous avez encore le droit de discuter avec un autre homme non ? »

Belle resta muette et termina son dessert en silence. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Peut-être que Regina avait raison. Après tout, que savait-elle des hommes ? Rien. Absolument rien. Pour l'instant, Rumple s'en contentait. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. Que se passerait-il après les noces ? Et si… elle foirait tout ?

« Vous devriez le faire, Belle. Je pourrai très bien répondre à toutes vos questions, mais je suis une femme. Et vous avez besoin d'un avis masculin, je le sens.

\- Peut-être.

\- Alors croyez-moi. Killian Jones est la personne idéale pour vous éclairer. »

* * *

**Envie de connaître la suite ? A vous de me le dire ! A plus !**


	4. JOUR 3

{JOUR 3}

Le lendemain matin, Regina débarqua au bureau du shérif, vêtue d'un ensemble jupe tailleur blanc. Elle devait voir Killian au plus vite. Il allait devoir passer à l'action rapidement avec la Belle. Malheureusement pour elle, le shérif s'était absenté. Une affaire de vol à l'étalage. Elle décida de l'attendre, saluant les agents qui venaient à sa rencontre. Tout le monde la connaissait dans cette ville. Inutile de dire qu'elle adorait être au centre des attentions.

« Bonjour Madame Mills.

\- Bonjour Graham. »

Le jeune sergent avait hésité avant de venir à sa rencontre. Ils entretenaient plus ou moins une sorte de _relation_, mais Regina avait été très claire sur un point : aucun signe d'affection en public. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, les bonnes résolutions de Regina s'envolèrent. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. La faute au tailleur blanc.

« Le shérif Jones m'a dit que vous aviez retrouvé l'ancien registre des naissances de la ville.

\- Oui, il était chez un particulier. Un sacré collectionneur. Il y avait aussi de vieux cadastres et…

\- Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, lascive.

\- Dans la réserve. En attendant d'être archivés. »

Discrètement, elle tira sur son propre col, exposant la peau de sa gorge. Et la naissance de ses seins :

« J'adorerai les voir, M. Humbert. Vous pourriez me les montrer ? »

* * *

Killian était énervé.

Il aimait son job. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait dans cette maudite ville. Mais il avait horreur qu'on le dérange pour rien. Le vieux Gepetto perdait complètement la boule. Il prétendait que quelqu'un avait dérobé certaines de ses marionnettes. Des marionnettes ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit.

August, le fils de l'ébéniste, l'avait suivi. Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa déposition quand il remarqua que son second manquait à l'appel. Il interrogea les autres agents présents. Personne ne l'avait vu quitter le bureau. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait aperçu, il discutait avec madame Le Maire. Elle tenait à voir les archives.

Ni une ni deux, le sang de Killian bouillonna.

Il planta August et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, en direction des sous-sols. Arrivé devant la porte de la réserve, il se mit à frapper frénétiquement : « Humbert ? »

Aucune réponse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez-moi ! »

Killian commençait à prendre patience.

« Dépêchez-vous, Graham. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir défoncer la porte. Et ça mettrait Madame le Maire dans une situation très embarrassante. »

Un clic retentit. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Sur un Graham décoiffé, reboutonnant maladroitement sa chemise.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile, lâcha Jones.

\- Je suis désolé patron…

\- August Booth est là pour une déposition. Il vous attend. Filez ! »

L'agent s'exécuta, sans protester. Killian ouvrit un peu plus la porte de la réserve pour enfin apercevoir Regina, encore dans l'ombre. Sa chemise en soie était ouverte. La jupe outrageusement remontée sur ses cuisses. Une culotte en dentelle gisait sur le sol mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Vous voulez m'arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur, monsieur le Shérif ? répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce bureau n'était pas un baisodrome.

\- Comme si tu t'en privais… »

Regina lissa sa jupe, tentant de se redonner une allure décente. Elle n'en oublia pas pour autant l'objet de sa visite :

« J'ai diné avec Belle hier soir. Tu ne lui as pas fait bonne impression.

\- J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'avais demandé.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu es trop direct avec elle.

\- Tu m'as demandé de la sauter. Et pour l'instant, nous avons simplement discuté. J'ai déjà été plus direct que ça.

\- Peut importe. Il faut que tu changes d'approche. Elle doit se confier à toi. Sans que tu es à être indiscret envers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

\- Sors la carte du confident. Et soit un peu plus romantique »

Killian sourit, amusé par la situation. Il s'accroupit et ramassa la culotte. Regina voulut la récupérer mais il fut le plus rapide, et la dentelle disparut dans la poche arrière de son jean :

« Je ne suis pas romantique, Regina, admit-il.

\- Ah bon ? Et le bouquet de roses blanches ? C'était pour redécorer ton bureau ?

\- Comment…

\- J'ai des yeux partout dans cette ville, Killian. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle le repoussa et quitta la réserve. Il la suivit d'un pas décidé. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle le faisait suivre maintenant ? Il allait l'interroger quand elle fit volte-face :

« Oublie cette petite blonde et concentre-toi sur Belle. C'est ta priorité. Le temps nous est compté.

\- Donc je n'ai même plus le droit à une vie privée ?

\- Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas mise dans ton lit.

\- Je vais me rattraper.

\- Tu as intérêt. Je vais te filer un coup de main. Ne fais pas tout foirer. »

Il se mit à rire malgré lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il avait séduit un grand nombre de femmes dans sa vie. Cette petite Belle ne ferait pas exception.

« Ce sera fait, Regina. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Et pendant que j'y pense, j'aimerai des preuves. Rumple doit voir ça de ses propres yeux. Mais tu sais déjà comment t'y prendre, pas vrai ? »

Killian se décomposa sur place. Ils avaient déjà joué ensemble auparavant. Choisissant l'un pour l'autre un homme ou une femme à séduire. Et quand ils étaient parvenus à leur fin, ils s'empressaient de se raconter leur exploit mutuel. Souvent, Killian ajoutait le son et l'image au récit oral. Il pensait qu'en le voyant avec d'autres femmes, Regina finirait par devenir jalouse, et qu'elle lui reviendrait. Mais c'était une initiative personnelle du shérif. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait jamais eu de demande explicite de la part de madame le Maire.

Jusqu'ici.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Killian prenait enfin sa première pose de la journée. Il prit un fish and chips à emporter chez Granny's et se dirigea vers les quais. Il adorait venir ici à cette époque de l'année. La mer le fascinait. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand il en aurait assez de cette vie, il s'offrirait un voilier pour partir à l'aventure.

Sa poche vibra, l'obligeant à mettre fin à ses rêveries. Un message. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il l'aperçut, assise sur un banc. Elle lisait sans se préoccuper du vent qui jouait avec sa chevelure. Elle était absolument sublime.

Killian abandonna ses plans. Le message pouvait attendre. Il se rapprocha de la femme. Il fut amusé de découvrir qu'elle lisait – ou plutôt, dévorait – l'un des plus grands chefs-d'œuvre de la littérature anglaise : _Peter Pan_.

« Si j'avais su que vous aimiez les livres pour enfant, Emma, j'aurai mis les fleurs de côté.

\- Shérif Jones ! dit-elle, surprise par son arrivée.

\- Killian. Appelez-moi Killian.

\- Killian… »

Sans se faire prier, il vint s'assoir auprès d'elle. Elle referma le livre aussitôt, visiblement dérangée par son intrusion. Killian en profita pour effleurer la couverture de ses doigts. C'était une édition ancienne, sans nul doute. Un bel ouvrage. Il en feuilleta quelques pages, découvrant au détour du cartonnage qu'il appartenait à _Emma Swan_. Il connaissait enfin l'identité de sa belle inconnue.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. Pour les fleurs, précisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez délaissée.

\- Je ne l'étais pas. Vous avez le droit d'offrir des fleurs à qui vous voulez.

\- Donc, j'ai le droit de vous offrir des fleurs. Si c'est ce que je veux… »

Il sourit, amusé par ses propres mots. Emma, en revanche, semblait moins réceptive.

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots, protesta-t-elle.

\- J'applique seulement vos recommandations, _sweeatheart_.

\- Je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Emma.

\- Pourquoi ? ça vous dérange ?

\- Je ne suis pas libre, Killian. Vous comprenez ? J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Je sais. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert… »

Killian l'avait compris au premier regard. Il avait l'habitude de sentir ces choses-là. C'était également impossible pour lui qu'une aussi belle femme soit célibataire.

« Alors ne flirtez pas avec moi.

\- Sinon votre petit ami va s'occuper de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Mon fiancé. Je suis fiancée »

Emma repensa aussitôt à cette vision surréaliste qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plutôt, lorsque Neal s'était mis à genoux pour la demander à nouveau en mariage. Il n'avait pas choisi son moment par hasard : c'était l'anniversaire d'Henry. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, son fils semblait si heureux… elle avait dit oui.

Killian reçut la nouvelle sans broncher. Un petit ami, c'était une chose. Mais un fiancé ? Oh, ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait connu situation plus compliquée. Les femmes mariées n'étaient pas les plus difficiles à convaincre. Mais il avait besoin de savoir à quel adversaire il avait affaire.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il, pressé.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- Je suis curieux. Et légèrement conditionné, je vous l'accorde. Mais ça vous tuerait de me le dire ?

\- Vous arrêterez de me questionner si je réponds ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Neal. Il s'appelle Neal »

Neal. Killian était rarement jaloux. Mais il le détesta immédiatement.

« Je ne vois aucune bague, _love_.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous avez dit que vous arrêteriez avec vos questions.

\- Vous avez avancé cette idée. Je n'ai rien confirmé. Une longue histoire comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça me conforte dans mon idée.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Votre cœur n'est pas aussi inaccessible que vous le prétendez. »

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Le vent jouait avec ses boucles blondes. Elle sentait la vanille, avec une légère touche de cannelle. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. S'il ne l'avait pas senti autant sur la défensive, il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, Killian, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans votre petit jeu…

\- Je ne joue pas, Emma. Quand je gagnerai votre cœur, il n'y aura ni jeu, ni mauvais tours. Ça arrivera parce que vous le voudrez. Seulement parce que vous me voudrez. Je vous le promets. »

Il se leva et quitta le banc, sans se retourner. Satisfait de sa dernière réplique. Il devait attiser sa curiosité. Son désir. Il finirait par céder. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

* * *

Regina allait et venait inlassablement dans son salon. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, et Killian Jones ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'impatienter, mais le comportement du shérif l'énervait. Elle l'avait probablement un peu secoué ce matin. Jones n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Il avait fait bien pire. Et il allait continuer. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Son portable vibra enfin. L'expéditeur n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait, mais la surprise fut bonne. La douce Belle acceptait de suivre ses conseils et demandait à Madame le Maire un moyen de contacter le shérif. Elle répondit aussitôt, ravie de cette initiative. Décidément, cette petite n'était pas très futée. Elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup la tête la première.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Regina se précipita devant son miroir et réajusta sa coiffure. Son regard se posa sur un cadre, disposé sur la commode. Une photographie d'elle et de Rumple, datant de sa dernière campagne électorale. A cette époque-là, elle pensait être heureuse. Elle avait rapidement déchantée.

Regina Mills ne serait jamais heureuse en amour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme à ses côtés pour connaître le bonheur.

On toqua à nouveau. Elle coucha le cadre côté verre. Elle ne voulait plus voir Gold.

Puis elle se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Humbert se tenait face à elle, la mine ennuyée. Elle lui avait demandé de passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme s'était débrouillé pour qu'un de ses collègues prenne le relais et avait discrètement quitté le bureau.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

\- Tu penses que j'ai peur de ton patron, Graham ?

\- Il était plutôt énervé.

\- Je dirige cette ville. J'ai toujours le dernier mot »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle l'attira à l'intérieur de la demeure, laissant la lourde porte d'entrée se refermer derrière eux.

* * *

Killian Jones n'avait pas à se plaindre niveau habitat. Il avait hérité d'un bel appartement, au dernier étage d'une ancienne résidence victorienne. Il disposait d'un petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait au toit de l'immeuble. Il aimait y passer du temps, surtout lorsque la nuit tombait et que le soleil se couchait. A l'intérieur, rien de claquant. Une décoration épurée, en camaïeu de gris. Beaucoup de meubles en bois. Et ces imposants canapés jumeaux en cuir, dans lesquels il aimait tant s'assoupir.

Ce soir-là, Killian n'était pas seul. Miss French avait fait son entrée un quart d'heure plus tôt. Killian avait été prévenu de son arrivée par un appel inattendu. Regina lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait foiré leur première rencontre mais contre toute attente, elle avait accepté de le revoir. Mieux encore, elle était venue avec une idée précise en tête. Le rouge aux joues, elle avait avoué au shérif qu'elle avait besoin de conseils. Pour plaire à son mari.

Avouer son inexpérience mettait Belle dans une situation délicate. Elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Killian l'observait en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina lui avait préconisé d'être plus romantique ? Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Cette petite enfant besoin d'être prise en main. D'être guidée.

D'être initiée.

« Alors, dites-moi tout, miss.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Le début peut-être. Vous vous y connaissez en baisers ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà embrassé mon mari. De nombreuses fois. »

Belle se braqua, s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. Killian soupira à voix haute et vint s'installer près d'elle.

« Ne le prenez pas mal. Je veux juste vous aider, Belle.

\- Je sais embrasser. Je n'ai pas de question à ce sujet.

\- Montrez-moi…

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Comment puis-je vous conseiller si je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes capable ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle le repoussa violemment. Il s'empara de ses poignets et tenta de la maîtriser. Elle devait impérativement se calmer. Sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée depuis le début de leur petite conversation. Killian opta pour une voix douce et rassurante. Il desserra son emprise et caressa ses cheveux :

« Allons, imaginez que je suis votre cher et tendre. Fermez les yeux et embrassez-moi. Je vous promets de ne pas en profiter. »

Les soulèvements intempestifs de sa poitrine diminuèrent. Belle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Killian s'en amusa. Ce petit rire fut l'ultime déclencheur : Belle se rapprocha de lui et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le shérif en fut surpris mais pas décontenancé. Elle venait de lui offrir l'occasion rêvée.

« C'est tout ? ironisa-t-il.

\- C'est déjà bien assez, non ?

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère !

\- Mon mari apprécie lui !

\- C'est qu'il est très prévenant alors ! »

Il fit une pause et pesa chacun des mots qui suivirent :

« Embrassez-moi encore, Belle. Avec la langue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous manquez de passion, vous comprenez ? »

Belle aurait dû s'en offensée mais étonnamment, elle sentit tout son corps frissonner. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Killian semblait bien sûr de lui. C'était un homme expérimenté. Viril. Que risquait-elle à lui accorder un peu de confiance ? Elle inspira profondément et se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sa langue caressa doucement la sienne, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au shérif. Quand le baiser prit fin, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Vous comprenez maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je crois… »

Killian s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit voyant rouge émanant de son ordinateur. La webcam était en route. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

« D'autres questions miss French ? »

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. JOUR 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir, et surtout désolée de l'attente entre ces deux chapitres, moi qui pensais boucler ça avant la reprise de la saison 4, c'est mort ! Bref, je tenais à remercier tous les gens qui suivent et/ou aiment cette histoire, j'espère que la suite des événements sera toujours à votre goût !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

{JOUR 4}

Regina aimait particulièrement le matin. Installée à table, elle observait son chef s'activer aux fourneaux. L'odeur du café chaud, des viennoiseries moelleuses et de la pulpe d'orange fraiche l'enivrait. Regina mangeait très peu mais le petit-déjeuner était son repas préféré de la journée.

La sonnerie de l'entrée l'obligea à quitter ses songes gourmands. Elle pensa aussitôt à Graham. Il avait filé à l'aurore comme à son habitude. Peut-être avait-il oublié quelque chose derrière lui ? Elle réajusta son peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

« Belle ?

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Du tout. Entrez. Vous allez bien ?

\- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise »

La jeune femme semblait nerveuse. Son visage était tendu. Regina l'invita à se joindre à elle dans la cuisine. Belle resta de longues minutes silencieuse et madame Le Maire lui fit la conversation comme elle put. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Regina fit signe à son cuisinier afin qu'il prenne congé. Une fois seules, Belle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le shérif Jones.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez embrassé un autre homme que vous avez trompé votre mari.

\- Je suis une femme horrible.

\- Belle, regardez-moi. Vous êtes amoureuse de M. Jones ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Vous êtes juste curieuse et c'est normal. Vous êtes si jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas fait que l'embrasser. Je. Je l'ai laissé… me toucher »

Elle continua à donner les détails de sa soirée. Comment Jones l'avait convaincue d'aller plus loin. Pas bien loin, mais juste assez pour qu'elle finisse en sous-vêtements devant lui.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça…

\- Vous avez tant de choses à apprendre.

\- Mais j'aime mon mari.

\- Je sais, Belle. Mais vous devriez profiter de l'occasion pour vous perfectionner. Rumple sera vraiment heureux d'épouser une femme qui sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Vous pensez que je devrais répondre à ses avances ?

\- Réfléchissez-y. Et d'après ce que je sais, Jones est plutôt doué pour ça »

Contre toute attente, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et sa tête se mit à hocher de droite à gauche frénétiquement. « Non. Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je devrai rentrer à New York. Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! ». Belle joignit le geste à la parole et se leva, cherchant à fuir la maison du Maire.

Regina fut prise de court. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas réduire son plan à néant en un claquement de doigt. Elle posa son café et suivit la jeune femme :

« Belle ! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Pensez aux enfants !

\- J'aimerai beaucoup Regina, mais je suis en train de perdre pieds et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je vous ferai parvenir un chèque pour le foyer dans que je serai arrivée à New York.

\- Quel est le problème ? Dites-moi ? Vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir résister au shérif ou bien… qu'il s'imagine des choses et qu'il vous harcèle inutilement ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse une fausse idée de moi. Je ne veux pas être avec lui, ça m'embarrasse beaucoup.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, dites-lui. Je suis certaine qu'il se montrera compréhensif »

Lorsque Bella quitta sa demeure quelques minutes plus tard, Regina eut l'impression qu'elle avait limité les dégâts. Elle s'était montrée rassurante et la jeune femme avait promis de clarifier la situation avec le shérif. Regina espérait que Killian se montre plus convaincant que jamais. Mais l'idée de lui compliquer la tâche l'enchantait également. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour parvenir à ses fins.

Regina Mills ne finirait pas dans le lit que Killian Jones sans qu'il ait à se battre pour elle.

* * *

Killian rangeait les dernières dépositions quand une tornade fit irruption dans le commissariat. Il ne disposait pas de sa propre pièce, lui et Graham travaillaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leur bureau n'étant séparés que par une cloison de bambou.

« Belle ! Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler. A propos… vous savez.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Miss French ne tenait pas en place. Tout son corps semblait traversé par une vague de spasmes. Jones se leva et vint poser sa main sur son épaule afin de la calmer. Mais elle le repoussa violemment :

« Ecoutez monsieur Jones, je crois que nous avons pris un très mauvais chemin tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que je suis aussi fautive que vous, mais j'aimerai qu'on en reste là.

\- Vous êtes certaine ?

\- Absolument. J'aime mon mari… mon futur mari… et je ne voudrais pas compromettre notre mariage. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, monsieur Jones, vous comprenez ?

\- Parfaitement. Je voulais simplement vous aider.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous sembliez dire la nuit dernière… »

Belle rougit. Killian lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il avait réussi à l'amadouer une première fois, il était capable de recommencer. Il approcha de nouveau sa main et caressa doucement son bras. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire.

« S'il vous plait Shérif ! Faites un effort ! J'ai promis à madame Le Maire de rester encore quelques jours mais je tiens vraiment à ce que les choses soient claires entre nous !

\- Un souci patron ? »

Graham s'immisça dans la conversation sans que Killian ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait entendu malgré lui les cris de la jeune femme. Son supérieur semblait avoir quelques soucis. Killian s'apprêtait à le renvoyer à ses dossiers quand il surprit le regard de Belle, posé sur son second. L'agacement qui se lisait sur son visage jusque là disparut aussitôt. Elle semblait totalement hypnotisée par Graham.

« Aucun Graham. Vous connaissez miss French ?

\- Pas encore »

Killian sauta sur l'occasion et fit les présentations. Visiblement, l'agent n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la jeune femme. Soudain, un nouveau plan se dessina dans sa tête. Un plan qui impliquait un remplaçant, qu'il pourrait manipuler selon ses envies.

« Je sais que je devais m'occuper de vous Belle, mais j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Si vous avez besoin d'une escorte pour retourner au foyer, je peux vous laisser entre les mains de mon adjoint, M. Humbert. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas Graham ? »

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Belle quitta le foyer à contrecœur, promettant de repasser voir les enfants très rapidement. La journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Intérieurement, elle se félicitait d'avoir tenu le coup face au shérif Jones : elle était venue à Storybrooke pour ces enfants, elle tiendrait ses engagements.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observait l'adjoint qui l'accompagnait. Graham Humbert ne ressemblait en rien à Killian Jones. Il était respectueux, attentionné, et d'une grande tendresse avec les orphelins. Graham lui avait confié qu'il venait souvent au foyer. Il y avait lui-même vécu lorsque ses parents avaient disparus dans un tragique accident de la route.

Assise côté passager, elle observait le profil de cet homme qui l'intriguait.

« Je vous trouve très doué avec les enfants, Graham.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Ils sont supers ces enfants.

\- C'est vrai. Nous devrions faire quelque chose pour eux. Quelque chose de vraiment spécial.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- On pourrait leur organiser une fête. Quelque chose de festif, de joyeux. Avec des cadeaux. Des ballons ! Des gâteaux ! Un genre de petit bal !

\- J'aime beaucoup votre idée, Belle.

\- Vraiment ? »

Graham se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu. L'enthousiasme de Belle était contagieux. Et tandis qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à son hôtel, ils continuèrent à planifier ce bal rural qui allait très certainement marquer les annales de Storybrooke…

* * *

A dix-neuf heures, Killian faisait son tour du propriétaire habituel. Les gens qui travaillaient ici laissaient facilement trainer des dossiers après eux, et le shérif détestait ça. Il n'était peut-être un homme d'honneur et de principes dans sa vie privée, mais quand il s'agissait de son travail, c'était une autre histoire.

Ariel, l'hôtesse d'accueil le salua, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. C'était la seule femme à travailler dans le département de police. Killian voulait éviter toute distraction : Ariel était une belle femme, mais elle faisait partie de ces intouchables qu'il se refusait à mettre dans son lit. Trop mariée, trop fidèle, beaucoup trop ennuyeuse.

Un bruit de porte battante le tira de sa rêverie. Killian se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son adjoint :

« Graham ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'ai oublié mes clés. Je suis parti un peu précipitamment tout à l'heure… »

Killian s'approcha du paravent et observa silencieusement son second fouiller son bureau. Celui-ci s'énervait, jurant à demi-mot. Jones finit par avoir pitié de lui : « Tiroir du bas, Graham. Vous les rangez toujours là »

Graham suivit son conseil et trouva enfin son trousseau. A voix haute, il se disputa, se recommandant d'être un peu plus attentif la prochaine fois. Il remercia son supérieur et remit son blouson de cuir sur ses épaules. Il allait franchir la porte quand Killian lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et cette journée ?

\- Bien. Ça s'est bien passé.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir tendu ce guet-apens. Vous aviez sûrement du travail à faire ici mais je me voyais mal abandonner mon poste pour escorter miss French. Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. En tout cas, sachez que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne vous mettrai plus devant le fait accompli.

\- Aucun problème, chef. C'était vraiment une chouette journée.

\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien.

\- Tout va très bien »

Killian avança vers le jeune homme, en mode "interrogatoire" :

« Elle vous plait, pas vrai ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Miss French… elle vous plait ?

\- Et bien… Ce serait difficile de penser le contraire. Elle est… très jolie.

\- En tout cas, vous, vous lui plaisez.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, chef.

\- Moi je crois que je suis un peu plus observateur que vous. Elle vous dévorait des yeux quand j'ai fais les présentations.

\- Vous croyez ? »

L'adjoint baissa la tête, gêné. Killian décryptait rarement le comportement masculin mais il était prêt à parier que si Graham ne portait pas la barbe, il aurait vu ses joues tourner au carmin. Il vint posa son bras sur les épaules de se second, comme deux amis en pleine confidence.

« C'est pour ça que je me demande ce que vous faites encore là. Vous devriez être en train de dîner avec elle.

\- Elle va se marier. Ce serait très déplacé de ma part.

\- Vous êtes bien plus jeune et beaucoup plus beau que son futur marié, Graham, vous pouvez me croire. Et je flatte rarement l'ego des hommes qui m'entourent ! Alors invitez-la ! Qu'est-ce que vous risquez ? »

* * *

Regina se promenait dans la rue principale de sa ville. Elle aimait Storybrooke. Ce n'était peut-être pas une métropole constamment en mouvement, ni même le havre de paix idéal où terminer ses jours. Mais il y avait ici quelque chose de rassurant. Elle connaissait tous ses habitants. Toutes ses boutiques. Tous ses commerçants. Ici, elle avait de l'importance. Un statut. Un rôle à jouer. Elle n'avait abandonné ses ambitions pour autant. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle retournerait vers ses premières amours et qu'elle tenterait à nouveau sa chance sur la côté est.

En passant devant chez Granny's, son regard fut attiré par une scène inattendue : assis à la table ronde, celle donnant sur les fenêtres de la terrasse, elle reconnut immédiatement une silhouette familière. Graham s'était accordé une petite sortie. Cela surprit Regina car son amant était plus un habitué du comptoir que du restaurant de Mère-Grand. Un instant, elle s'imagina le rejoindre. Passer une charmante soirée en sa compagnie. Et soudain, elle déchanta. Il n'était pas seul.

Belle French dinait avec lui. Et à voir le sourire immense qui se dessinait sur son visage, elle passait un très agréable moment.

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Un numéro sélectionné. Des « bips » interminables. Et un correspond qui refusa de répondre. Regina détestait les répondeurs. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un message incendiaire :

_« Killian, on a un problème. Je suis devant chez Granny's et… tu vas rire mais… ton adjoint dine avec notre proie. Tu sais, celle que tu es censé mettre dans ton lit ? J'espère que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça… et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que tu es déjà au courant, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça ne me plait absolument pas. Graham n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Ni toi, ni cette petite pimbêche. C'est à toi que j'ai demandé de m'aider. Et tu as accepté. Alors va jusqu'au bout. Sinon, tu le paieras très cher ! »_

* * *

A quelques rues de là, Killian était en planque. Il avait intentionnellement rejeté les appels de madame Le Maire. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher son plaisir. Il s'empara de son appareil photo et ajusta son objectif. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le ravit. Il attendait depuis plus d'une heure devant l'appartement de Mary-Margaret et Emma venait enfin d'entrer dans son viseur. Il ne distinguait que le haut de sa tenue : un grand T-shirt à l'effigie d'un célèbre plombier de jeu vidéo. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et les brossait devant son miroir.

Killian la trouva simplement parfaite. Il immortalisa l'instant sur la pellicule de son appareil.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	6. JOUR 5

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Bon alors, déjà, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce silence radio. Je dois rendre mon mémoire dans quelques semaines et j'avoue que c'est la course contre la montre. Mais bon...** **il faut croire que j'ai eu besoin de faire une pause et d'écrire un truc plus fun :) Rien de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude en plus !**

**Vous remarquerez aussi au passage que j'ai changé le rating de la fic. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'irai mais vu les dernières choses que j'ai écrite, je pense que nous allons bel et bien basculé en M. Vaut mieux assurer les arrières (enfin les yeux) des lecteurs !**

**Bref, assez de bavardages et bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui auront résisté à mon absence. Et à celles à venir car le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps lui aussi...**

**Ultime note : je remercie une de mes supers copines, bien plus douée en anatomie que moi, qui m'a gentiment expliqué la différence entre les hanches, le bassin, et qui m'a même appris ce qu'étaient les fameuses petites "fossettes" que l'on pouvait admirer chez les jeunes hommes bien bâtis. **

**Je m'arrêterai là !**

**Bonne lecture donc ;)**

* * *

{JOUR 5}

Lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans, Killian avait entreprit de traverser les USA avec deux de ses amis. Ils avaient pris la route dans la Chevrolet Camaro de son oncle. Deux mois à rouler sans objectif. A manger tout et n'importe quoi. A dormir à tour de rôle sur le cuir rêche de la voiture. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le shérif ne s'était pas endormi dans son véhicule. Trois coups contre la vitre du conducteur le réveillèrent. Archibald Hopper, le psychologue de Storybrooke, baladait son horrible clebs tacheté.

« Monsieur Jones ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Euh… oui, merci Archie.

\- Vous avez passez la nuit dans votre véhicule ?

\- Non. Non. J'ai… Je… Vous n'avez pas des clients à voir vous ?

\- Des patients, M. Jones. Ce sont des patients. D'ailleurs, si vous en avez besoin, vous savez que ma porte est toujours ouverte »

Killian se contenta d'acquiescer, agacé. Il avait entamé une psychothérapie à son arrivée dans la ville. En réalité, c'était une démarche purement professionnelle : il voulait en savoir plus sur les habitants et connaître leur plus grand confident était le plus précieux des atouts. Seulement, Archie était un bon thérapeute. Il avait rapidement ciblé les failles du shérif. Killian avait dû mettre un terme à sa prise en charge.

Une fois débarrassé du psychologue, Killian s'observa dans le rétroviseur. Il avait une sale tête. Son manque de sommeil se lisait sur son visage. Il s'empara de son appareil photo, posé sur le siège passager. Ses prises de vue de la veille lui rendirent le sourire. Soudain, il n'eut plus qu'une envie : la voir. Quelques petites tapes sur les joues, une main dans les cheveux et un blouson réajusté, et le tour était joué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h20. A cette heure-là, Mary-Margaret était devant ses élèves, à leur raconter des choses inutiles pour leur avenir. La voie était libre. Killian rangea son appareil photo dans la boite à gants et quitta son véhicule.

* * *

Emma adorait le petit déjeuner. Surtout ceux préparés par son amie. C'était aussi l'un des seuls moments entre filles qu'elle pouvait partager avec Mary-Margaret. Le midi, elle déjeunait avec ses collègues, à l'école, et le soir, David se joignaient toujours à elles. Cela ne la dérangeait pas mais elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus souvent de son amie. Par la fenêtre, elle observait la ville, baignée de lumière. La journée s'annonçait radieuse.

On frappa à la porte. Emma se précipita pour ouvrir :

« Je vous dérange ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Elle fut surprise de découvrir le shérif sur le pas de sa porte. Enfin, celle de Mary-Margaret. Elle avait pu voir à quel point ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas. Killian prit appui sur l'encadrant de la porte, mettant en valeur sa musculature. Simultanément, son T-shirt noir remonta légèrement, dévoilant le bas de son ventre. Et ses adorables fossettes, creusées à la naissance de ses hanches... Emma détourna immédiatement son regard de peur de rougir.

« Je voulais… me faire pardonner. J'ai été un peu trop entreprenant avec vous et vous méritiez des excuses.

\- Vous auriez pu tomber sur Mary-Margaret. Elle vous aurait tué vous le savez ?

\- J'aime prendre des risques, _love_. »

Il se retint de lui dire qu'elle était sublime dans ce T-shirt, bien trop grand pour elle. Et ce petit short qui découvrait ses cuisses… Il aurait pu les caresser pendant des heures. Décidément, ce mystérieux Neal était le dernier des imbéciles. Aucun homme digne de ce nom n'aurait laissé une si belle femme partir seule en vacances.

« Je vous invite à déjeuner, Emma.

\- Vous avez une drôle de manière de vous excuser.

\- En tout bien tout honneur. Promis.

\- Laissez-moi enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable dans ce cas. »

Elle lui demanda de patienter sur le palier. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, vêtue d'un jean et d'un petit haut blanc. Elle enfila une veste de cuir rouge et referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Killian avait tout improvisé mais heureusement pour lui, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Un détour par chez Granny's et ces fabuleux paniers « pique-nique » avant de prendre la direction des jardins du couvent. Killian y mettait rarement les pieds, mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'endroit était des plus agréables. Les sœurs l'entretenaient avec passion et le parfum des fleurs embaumaient les lieux.

Emma se montrait plutôt accessible depuis le début de leur déjeuner. Elle l'avait questionné sur son métier, cherchant à savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à endosser le costume du justicier. Mais quand il tentait de la questionner à son tour, elle trouvait toujours une parade pour recentrer la conversation sur le shérif. Pourtant, alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert – une délicieuse mousse au chocolat – il remarqua qu'elle était ailleurs.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien. »

Elle fixa tristement son dessert. Le préféré d'Henry. « Mon fils me manque » finit-elle par lâcher.

Killian faillit s'étrangler. Un enfant ? Sérieusement ? Elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

« Oh. J'ignorai que vous aviez un enfant.

\- Il s'appelle Henry. Il vient d'avoir dix ans. Il est avec son père en ce moment. Il ne s'est pas préoccupé de lui pendant très longtemps et même s'il veut changer les choses maintenant, je n'arrive pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Et qu'en pense votre fiancé ? Ils s'entendent bien ? »

La remarque du shérif déclencha un fou rire chez Emma. La voir sourire était communicatif. L'atmosphère se détendait à nouveau. Killian en profita pour reprendre la main :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- C'est Neal. Mon fiancé. Le père d'Henry.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça mais c'est un peu long dix ans, avant d'épouser la mère de son fils, non ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

\- Ok. Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Sans réfléchir, il lui retira le pot de mousse des mains et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle le repoussait, riant aux éclats. Killian aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à quelques mètres de là, Madame le Maire assistait à ce spectacle.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout…

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Killian rentra enfin chez lui. Il ne s'était pas douché depuis longtemps et il rêvait d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Mais quitter Emma fut un véritable déchirement. Ils avaient passé un délicieux moment ensemble. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Emma avait finalement pris congé de lui, prétextant rejoindre David, qui lui avait promis une visite du refuge animalier.

Étrangement, le shérif se sentait apaisé. Oui, c'était bien ça. Emme Swan l'apaisait. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Alors, lorsqu'il aperçut Regina devant la porte de sa résidence, tout son corps se crispa. Les bras croisés, elle le fusillait du regard. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Regina ! Quelle bonne surprise ! ironisa-t-il

\- Je t'avais dit de la baiser ! »

Killian l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la força à entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle parlait beaucoup trop fort. N'importe quel passant aurait pu les entendre. Elle se débattait, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler qu'il l'ignorait depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'il ne suivait plus du tout le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré ensemble.

« J'ai légèrement changé nos plans, d'accord, mais c'est en bonne voie. Graham est un bon disciple.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer le plan. Tu as échoué, Killian.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai tout prévu. Tu auras tout sur vidéo comme convenu. Tu enverras ça à ton cher crocodile et crois-moi, tu tiendras ta vengeance.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Je dirai que ça annule notre petit accord.

\- Tu n'es pas jalouse de Belle au moins ?

\- Je me contrefous de Graham.

\- Où est le problème dans ce cas ? ça t'aurait excité de me voir la sauter, c'est ça ? »

Killian avait presque soufflé ces paroles. Il se tenait très près du Maire. Il sentait son corps se tendre à son contact. Cette petite joute verbale semblait l'exciter. Et la sensation était partagée.

« Non, mais ça me déçoit que tu ne tiennes plus tes engagements.

\- Elle va tromper son mari. Je te le jure.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi ! Le reste m'est complètement égal ! »

Killian se figea sur place. L'apaisement de Regina fut de courte durée. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi en colère. Il tenta de la calmer en caressant ses cheveux mais elle repoussa sa main d'une gifle :

« C'est à cause de ta petite immigrée du nord, c'est ça ? Tu préfères te rouler avec elle dans l'herbe ? C'est pathétique ! Elle te mène par le bout du nez.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Emma. »

La tournure que prenait cette conversation déplut au shérif. Belle et Emma n'avaient rien en commun. Elles faisaient partie de deux mondes différents. De deux missions bien distinctes. Regina n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires avec miss Swan.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu t'en fiches si je lui raconte ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec elle.

\- Sois plus claire, Regina.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie d'apprendre que pendant que tu lui comptes fleurette, tu cherches à dévergonder une jeune femme vierge sur le point de se marier. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Regina !

\- Remplis ta part du contrat, Killian. Tu auras mon corps et mon silence en contrepartie. C'est bien ce que tu veux non ? »

Elle le toisa et s'approcha de son oreille, pour lui murmurer quelques mots. « N'oublie jamais qui commande, Killian. Jamais… ». Puis elle se recula et quitta l'immeuble, sans se retourner.

* * *

Regina était furieuse. Killian n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il allait tout gâcher. Elle devait impérativement reprendre la main. En traversant la rue principale, elle aperçut Belle, sortant d'un magasin. L'occasion idéale ! Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre. Ravie de revoir Madame le Maire, Belle lui proposa de faire quelques pas avec elle. Elle lui parla aussitôt du bal qu'elle organisait et du dîner qu'elle avait partagé avec M. Humbert. Son enthousiasme la rendait plus bavarde que d'habitude. Regina remarqua également que le nom de Graham revenait régulièrement dans la conversation.

« En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que vous vous entendez si bien avec l'adjoint Humbert.

\- Oui, il est… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Regina en profita :

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je jurerai qu'il vous plait.

\- Pas du tout. Enfin, si, c'est un très gentil garçon.

\- Ce n'est plus un « garçon » depuis longtemps Belle, croyez-moi !

\- Vous croyez que je devrais l'éviter ? »

Belle se mit à douter. Elle avait pourtant accepté son aide pour la préparation du bal et ils devaient passer la journée de demain ensemble.

« Je vous comprends, Belle. Vous n'êtes pas encore mariée, vous avez le droit de profiter de vos derniers moments de liberté. Mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Killian, je pensais que vous…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez raison, c'est mal ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

La jeune femme commençait à s'affoler. Regina lui prit les mains et tenta de la rassurer, d'une voix douce et compatissante : « Belle. Belle. Ecoutez-moi… Vous ne faites rien de mal, je vous le promets. C'est juste que… Graham vous plait, c'est évident à vous entendre. Et d'après ce que vous me dites, c'est un sentiment partagé. Profitez-en.

\- Je croyais que c'était mieux quand… il n'y avait pas de sentiments.

\- Si vous lui plaisez vraiment, Graham sera bien plus patient et bien plus tendre que n'importe quel autre homme. Il va probablement attendre autre chose de vous, peut-être qu'il vous invitera à nouveau à dîner…

\- Vous croyez qu'il va vouloir… aller plus loin ?

\- C'est un homme, Belle. Évidemment qu'il voudra aller plus loin. La question c'est : est-ce que vous, vous voulez aller plus loin avec lui ? »

Aucun mot ne passa les barrières de ses lèvres. Belle était dans l'incapacité totale de répondre à cette question. Avouer que Graham lui plaisait. Réellement.

« Vous en avez parlé avec Killian ?

\- Non. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes.

\- Alors faites-le. Si jamais… vous voulez aller plus loin. Il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de votre côté. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne vous jugera pas, c'est lui. Faites-moi confiance, Belle. »

Et elle acquiesça, totalement convaincue de la sincérité de Regina.

* * *

La surprise de Killian fut totale quand, sur les coups de dix-huit heures, il découvrit Belle sur son palier :

« Je ne pensais pas avoir de vos nouvelles…

\- J'avais d'autres questions à vous poser. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle entra dans l'appartement sans attendre sa réponse. Puis elle se mit à déballer son sac, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Son flot de paroles semblait sans fin. Killian reprit la bière qu'il avait entamée et s'installa dans son fauteuil, amusé. Belle déballait son histoire à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle lui parla de Graham, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, de ce que Regina lui avait conseillé, de ce que l'adjoint attendait d'elle... et de ce qu'elle attendait de lui aussi. Peut-être.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez sauter le pas avec lui ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas… Je crois oui. Mais… je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Ne réfléchissez pas trop. Pensez à ce que nous avons vu ensemble la dernière fois. Ce sera un bon début.

\- Justement. Et s'il en veut plus ?

\- Plus ? Vous voulez dire, s'il veut passer la nuit avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien… ne réfléchissez pas trop non plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme est censée faire dans ces cas-là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand un homme a envie d'elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle se laisse faire. Surtout quand elle est avec un homme qui s'y connait.

\- Graham s'y connait ? »

En temps normal, Killian aurait répliqué que madame le Maire serait bien mieux placée que lui pour répondre à sa question. Mais la question de Belle le prit de court. Elle semblait bien plus sûre que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Regina s'était trompée sur elle. Il suffisait de la mettre face à son véritable fantasme pour qu'elle devienne confuse et succombe. Et visiblement, il s'agissait de Graham Humbert. Belle se calma enfin et vint s'assoir face au shérif :

« Je serai totalement incapable de faire ça. Je devrai arrêter de le voir.

\- Et annuler le bal ? Non, attendez, Belle… il y a peut-être un autre moyen.

\- Lequel ?

\- Mettez de côté vos sentiments pour lui et concentrez-vous sur votre projet. Ou alors, je pourrai… vous montrez comment… prendre les choses en mains… au cas où. »

* * *

« Dites-moi si ça ne vous plait pas. Une femme doit toujours dire ce qu'elle aime. Ce qu'elle veut. »

Belle acquiesça docilement. Killian s'affairait depuis quelques minutes sur la peau délicieuse de son cou. Ses mains malaxaient doucement ses seins, qu'il sentait poindre sous ses paumes. C'était la première fois qu'un homme s'occupait d'elle ainsi. Aucun doute possible.

Il eut aussitôt envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure : sa main droite remonta sa jupe et se dirigea dangereusement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. D'abord surprise, Belle agrippa son poignet, cherchant à interrompre son exploration. Il continua malgré tout, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu de sa petite culotte. Elle gémit discrètement. Il accentua alors la pression de sa main, lui décrochant enfin la plainte qu'il espérait. Une plainte qui dura et qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de dentelle pour la pénétrer de son index.

« Fermez les yeux, Belle. Imaginez que je suis Graham. Imaginez que ce sont ses doigts qui vous donnent tant de plaisir. »

Elle obéit, incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Les yeux clos, elle vit le visage du jeune policier se dessiner sur ses paupières. Les doigts de Graham. La peau de Graham. Elle en avait tellement envie. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit un autre doigt prendre possession d'elle, elle lâcha un cri d'extase incontrôlé. La main du shérif se fit plus sûre, plus rude. Ses mouvements de poignets s'accélérèrent. Elle sentait une chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Quelque chose de nouveau, si délicieux. C'était donc ça ? Il allait la faire jouir… avec ses doigts ?

Killian sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. La mener à l'orgasme était une formalité. Elle était si innocente. Si ignorante du plaisir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, à la recherche du petit point rouge. Il avait eu le temps de placer sa mini caméra dans le bon angle, pendant que Belle se rafraichissant dans la salle de bain. La caméra tournait toujours. Le moment idéal pour la prochaine étape. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et murmura : « Touchez-moi, Belle ».

Lentement, elle avança ses mains et les posa sur son torse. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par celles du shérif, qui entreprirent de déboutonner sa propre chemise. Il remarqua la maladresse de ses mouvements. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il n'aimait pas particulière les saintes-nitouches, totalement passives. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, la guidant sur les courbes de son torse.

« Ne tremblez pas. Graham va pensez que vous hésitez. Il serait capable de prendre peur. »

Elle acquiesça, se mordant les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était capable d'autant d'audaces avec un homme.

« Plus bas maintenant. Touchez-moi, Belle. N'ayez pas peur. »

Elle obtempéra aussitôt et fit glisser lentement ses mains vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Killian ferma les yeux à son tour. Regina serait ravie de voir ça.

Pourtant, sans le vouloir, il se mit à penser à Emma.

Ses cheveux. Sa peau douce. Son rire…

Il n'avait qu'elle en tête tandis que Belle essayait maladroitement de déboutonner son jean.

_Emma Swan_.

* * *

**Me taper pas, s'il vous plait. J'y peux rien, c'est l'histoire qui décide... c'est valable comme excuse ?**

**A suivre !**


	7. Hiatus

_Bonjour,_

_Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis navrée, mais je travaille actuellement 7/7jours sur mon mémoire de fin d'année, que je dois rendre lundi prochain. En attendant, tout le reste de ma vie s'est mis au ralenti, et les fanfics en font partie._

_Mais je tenais à vous rassurer, rien n'est arrêté, cette histoire continuera, il faut juste attendre quelques semaines. Et qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverai à poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine ?_

_Sinon, il faudra attendre début juin. Là, au moins, je pourrai souffler et retrouver un semblant de vie (réelle et internet ^^)_

_Je ne vous oublie pas !_


End file.
